


Like how deciduous leaves fall, we gon' fall in love

by whosbrian



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just a big bunch of fluff ft. a very flirty chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosbrian/pseuds/whosbrian
Summary: In which Chan wakes up to an empty bed and the smell of cinnamon rolls.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 11
Kudos: 161





	Like how deciduous leaves fall, we gon' fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> the title is taken from 3racha's hoodie season, which i recommend you listen to while reading since it was my main inspiration :D

The curtains on Chan’s large bedroom window were softly dancing in the wind, late morning sun rays pouring onto his bed. Chan turned to face the window with a satisfied groan, eyes still closed, bathing in the warm autumn light. He rubbed his eyes before extending a hand to his left, expecting to meet another sleepy body next to his own, only to find the spot empty and growing cold. Opening his eyes, he sat up with a yawn. The door to the hallway was closed, but as he slowly came to his senses, Chan noticed a light sugary scent coming into the room along with the faint sound of music.

A soft smile illuminated Chan’s face. _Felix is baking again_ , he thought. He wondered what the younger was making that morning. Pulling the covers off of himself, he got up and stretched, sighing in satisfaction as he heard some joints pop into place. He stood in the pool of sunlight for a few seconds before making his way to their apartment’s small kitchen. He reached the end of the hallway and looked up to the stove, meaning to greet his boyfriend good morning, but stopped in his tracks.

Felix was standing over a bowl of powdered sugar and milk, stirring them together, humming along to the song that was playing from the small speaker beside him, wearing nothing but Chan’s favorite hoodie and some red boxers. The black hoodie hung prettily on his tiny frame, and he had rolled the sleeves up to make sure they didn’t get in the way of his cooking. Chan couldn’t help admiring the expanse of Felix’s bare thighs, his muscles subtly flexing as he swayed in sync with the music, and he noticed that the younger was wearing his favored cat slippers.

It was the cutest sight Chan had ever seen. While also being the hottest. Which was slightly conflicting.

He leaned on the doorway beside him, giving himself another couple of seconds to take in the sight in front of him, before finally greeting his boyfriend. “What are you making this morning, love?”

Felix turned from his icing bowl and gave Chan a bright smile. “Cinnamon rolls!”

“No attempt at pancakes today?” Chan asked with a shit-eating grin, quickly followed by a yell as Felix threw an empty box of baking soda at his head.

“We agreed to never speak of the pancake incident again, you ass!” the younger protested without any real venom. His pout was more playful than angry, and his eyes held a glint of amusement that he couldn’t hide from his boyfriend. 

The older lifted both hands in surrender, laughing fondly, and went to stand beside Felix. He slipped an arm around the younger’s waist, planting a kiss on his cheek. “The rolls smell amazing, Lix.” He shifted to wrap both arms around Felix and hook his chin on his shoulder before joining him to sing as the younger finished stirring his icing. Chan let himself fall back into a half-asleep state, lulled by the younger’s soothing voice and the sweet smell of the pastries in the oven. After one more song, Felix finally dipped a finger into the mixture, bringing it to his mouth for a taste. Satisfied with his work, he dropped his whisk in the sink, pushed the bowl closer to the wall and placed his tiny hands over Chan’s big ones on his stomach. He leaned his head back with a content sigh, smile bright on his lips. 

They stayed put for a while, swaying gently to the beat, Chan placing soft kisses on Felix’s neck every so often, the only sound in the room being the music still coming from the speaker on the dining table. After a moment, Chan removed his hands from under Felix’s and proceeded to unroll the sleeves of Felix’s hoodie (well, _Chan’s_ hoodie, technically), bringing them over the younger’s hands into soft sweater paws. Felix giggled. He turned to face Chan, running his hands on the expanse of his boyfriend’s bare chest before hooking them behind his neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps on the older’s skin.

“How long until the rolls are ready?” Chan asked.

Felix cranked his neck to check the timer he had set on the microwave over the stove. “Another fifteen minutes. These bad boys take a long time to bake.” He turned back to Chan, his smile growing wider. “Did you have something in mind to pass the time?”

“Oh,” he started, his smile matching Felix’s, “I’ve got plenty of ideas, but most of them _definitely_ require more than fifteen minutes.” 

The younger hummed in understanding with an amused glint in his eyes. “We gotta be relatively efficient here, do you have anything that we can do while making sure our breakfast doesn’t burn?”

“Of course, love.”

Chan took hold of Felix’s waist to hoist him up on the messy counter, earning a yelp from the younger, quickly followed by a giggle. “Don’t knock down the food, babe.”

“The only food I see is the snack sitting right in front of me though.”

Felix threw his head back in laughter, almost hitting himself on the cupboards above him. “Holy fuck, how are you so cheesy when you just got out of bed?”

Chan sighed dramatically. “I can’t help it. You bring the best out of me at every moment of every day.”

“You’re the worst, I hope you know that.”

“You love me anyway.”

It was Felix’s turn to sigh, but his was accompanied by such a loving look that it brought heat to Chan’s cheeks. “I really do,” he said before leaning down to kiss Chan, their lips softly meeting.

They quickly found their right place and rhythm, Chan’s hands slipping under Felix’s hoodie to hold his waist, the younger burying one hand into his curls and placing the other around his broad shoulders. Felix hooked his heels behind Chan’s thighs, bringing their bodies closer. They kissed leisurely, at their own familiar pace. Felix’s lips were sweet under Chan’s tongue.

This was one of Chan’s favorite things in the whole world. He truly cherished these late mornings, when time seemed to stop and all that was left was him and the love of his life, bathing in each other’s presence and warm sunlight.

~

The beeping of the oven brought them back to reality. They pulled away, keeping their foreheads pressed together. Felix softly nudged Chan, tickling his sides.

“I need to check our breakfast, love,” he said while wiggling his way closer to the edge of the counter.

“You know,” Chan started, his grin turning mischievous, “my hoodie looks really good on you, but it’d _definitely_ look better on the kitchen floor.”

Felix shook his head as he laughed. “Again, that was _so_ cheesy, babe, oh my god.” Chan laughed along. “I’m definitely not opposed to taking it off, but later, because right now I really need to make sure the rolls don’t burn.”

Satisfied with the younger’s answer, Chan gave him a last peck before moving to sit at the dining table, giggling as Felix hopped back to the ground. The sugary cinnamon scent was stronger than before, and it filled the kitchen as Felix opened the stove and took out the pastries. With his oversized hoodie, his slightly disheveled hair and his big oven mitts, Felix looked cuter than ever before. 

Watching him meticulously put the last touches to their late breakfast, an overwhelming wave of love and pride washed over Chan’s entire being, taking his breath away for a second. Even after so many years of living together, he had never understood how he could have been so lucky to have someone like Felix in his life, loving him so passionately and genuinely every single day, and this feeling usually came to him in simple but precious moments like these. 

Like the wave had crashed into him too, Felix turned and shot him a warm smile, plates in hand as he made his way to the dining table. Placing the cinnamon rolls in front of them, he leaned over the table to cup gently Chan’s cheek and place a longing kiss on his lips, both of them smiling into it. Barely pulling away, he locked their gazes together.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“Ok, we’re not having this debate right now. Just eat before your breakfast gets cold.”

“Mn. I definitely love you more though.”

“God, you’re _such_ a kid.”

“You still love me.”

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello
> 
> happy chan day! i somehow managed to write all of this in a week, which is the fastest i ever wrote, just in time for chan's birthday! i'm very happy with how it turned out heh
> 
> as always, thank you SO MUCH for reading, each and every one of your hits mean the world to me, i truly hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> special thanks to kiera for once again proofreading this and allowing me to post in time to celebrate my ult's birthday, i love you the most
> 
> there's a bunch of drafts waiting to be finished in my google docs, so expect more drabbles coming relatively soon!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/leeminhoelic)


End file.
